Ice Skating
by RandomPerson50
Summary: Percy teaches Annabeth to ice skate... or does he? I tried to make it fluffy with a romantic ending. Percabeth FTW!


**Percy decides to take Annabeth iceskating! I hope you enjoy it. (Percy's POV**)

**A/N: I wrote this last year, but I never uploaded it because it was really bad. I chose to edit it a little and upload this because I got into the holiday spirit a month and a half early. It was really cold and I was listening to Christmas Music (Christmas Music in November? Yup ;) ) Sorry for any factual mistakes, it's been a while since I've been to Rockefeller Plaza / NYC / Ice Skating.**

* * *

We walked with our fingers intertwined across the busy street separating the famous ice rink from the Rockefeller building. The dazzling Christmas tree towered over us, sparkling like the stars above us as the millions of tiny lights blinked on and off. My breath curled in front of me in the cold air and shiny icicles hung from the ledges.

"I can't believe you actually managed to convince me to go ice skating with you!" Annabeth pouted as she pulled her hand out of mine and crossed her arms. "It's so cold today!"

"Come on, it'll be fun," I promised as I guided her to one of the many benches situated near the rink.

"I don't know about that, you're going to have to help me a lot, since this is my first time skating," she warned. _I wasn't about to fall for that trick again_; I knew what she was trying to do and silently ignored her comment while I helped her slip her feet into a pair of new, white ice skates.

"You already bought me ice skates?" Annabeth asked in disbelief. "You didn't even know that I'd agree! How did you even know my shoe size?"

"It's a secret," I responded mischievously as I bent down and put on my own skates, "also did you ever think that you had a choice?"

"I guess not…"

I stood up, turned around, and looked down expectantly at Annabeth. She slowly attempted to stand up,

"I can't balance Percy," she whined as she nearly toppled to the ground; I stood up and let her lean on my shoulder. Her feet still continued to wobble unsteadily as we slowly made our way to the rink. I immediately realized that this would not be as easy as I had hoped as soon as we stepped on the ice. The first thing that she did was collapse to the ground, feet slipping out from under her.

"Hold onto the side to balance," I advised as I pulled her up off of the ice.

"Can I hold onto you?" she inquired batting her eyelashes. _Oh gods she was so attractive when she flirted. I guess that's why it's called flirting._

"Just hold onto the railing Wise Girl."

"But I want to hold onto you," she tried again.

"Railing"

"You"

"Railing"

"You"

"Fine" I replied exasperatedly. I noticed that she had managed to maintain her balance during our argument, but I didn't give it much thought. "Just hold my hands and I'll pull you along."

We started off at a slow pace and I slowly began to skate backwards pulling Annabeth along with me as we glided over the ice.

"Watch out!", "Don't run into them!", "Slow down!" she screamed as I began to speed up.

"I thought I was here to learn to skate, not get pulled around by a boy with a blatant disregard for the safety of others," she huffed.

"Would you rather have me let go?" I smirked and I could feel her hands tightening around my wrists.

"Don't you dare let go Perseus Jackson. Don't you dare." she threatened menacingly. I smirked again making sure that she had noticed.

"If I wasn't afraid of falling, I would punch you right now. You're such a Seaweed brain sometimes." she sighed. We spend the next few minutes gliding along lazily before Annabeth asked,

"Can I try skating on my own?"

"Why do you have to ask for my permission?" I asked.

"Because… Just Because."

She gingerly removed her hands from mine and slowly began to inch across the ice. I skated behind her and reached out to steady her every once in a while.

"You'd think Annabeth, the _mighty_ daughter of the Athena would've caught on by now" I said smirking before gracefully sliding out of her punching range.

"That's easy for you to say Seaweed brain." Annabeth retorted, "Your father is the sea god, plus I've only spent half an hour."

"I have to admit, you're actually doing pretty well considering that we're skating on an outdoor rink."

"Thanks, you're always making things harder for me." She playfully huffed.

Somehow Annabeth managed to get skating down in less than 10 minutes.

"This is actually pretty fun!" she shouted as we glided across the ice whizzing past the other skaters.

"I told you" I smugly replied, bracing myself for a punch. What I received however, was a complete surprise to me - she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for introducing me to ice skating Seaweed Brain. For once, something that you convince me to do doesn't turn out horribly wrong." _She just couldn't let me have the satisfaction of being correct, could she?_

"We should leave soon, but I want to do one more thing: Want to race Seaweed Brain?" she asked innocently.

"You're on wise Girl," I replied confidently. _How cute, she thinks she can beat Percy Jackson, The Percy Jackson, at ice skating_?

"We'll start here and race to that cone." I looked to where her finger was pointing; a single candy cane striped cone was sitting near the other end of the rink. We lined up next to each other and I counted down,

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" and we took off speeding across the rink while weaving through curious bystanders. I hadn't even noticed her slip past me until I got to the finish line and saw her staring at me with a smug smile. When she noticed that I had finally arrived she proceeded to perform a triple axel* followed by double lutz* as I stood their dumbstruck,

"Wha… How… Where did you learn that?..." She just stood there silently and looked at me innocently.

"Did you already know how to skate?" I asked narrowing my eyes. I noticed her blush a little. "I knew it!"

"I hope you enjoyed the show I put up for you Seaweed Brain" she laughed unable to keep her composure.

"You are a pretty good actor…" I smiled. She did a small curtsey on the ice. "I want to try something."

"Hmm?" she replied still gloating over her victory.

Taking that as a yes, I wrapped my arms around her waist and guided her across the reflective ice. She leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Try not to run us into a wall Seaweed Brain," she commented as a smile touched her lips.

"No promises, Wise Girl." I replied, a smile forming on my lips too; Even though her eyes were closed I knew that she was rolling her eyes in her head.

* * *

**Review Please**

***Go to youtube and paste these after the "/" or just look up the names of the techniques.  
**

**Triple Axel: ****watch?v=8JM5Ed3ardM**

**Double Lutz: **** watch?v=VK16i7XDSKY**

**Even if it doesn't look hard, it is. (You could probably tell based on the cheering from the crowd in the first one)**


End file.
